Teacher Teach Me
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Teacher!Blaine and Student!Kurt, Kurt is broken and it's Mr. Anderson the hottest teacher at McKinley 's new mission to put him back together, will they fall in love along the way...? AU Rated M for mature themes and swearing.
1. Fix You

Teacher Teach Me

Mr. Anderson was the most attractive teacher to ever set foot in McKinley.

He was well known and liked by the student body after only being there for one day. He taught AP History and Music History, which luckily for Kurt were both classes Kurt had during the current semester. So he got 2 and a half hours every day to shamelessly stare at the beautiful man.

Mr. Anderson was also drop dead gorgeous. He was relatively tall, just an inch taller than Kurt. He had beautiful dark brown hair which he kept gelled to his head. He had large hazel eyes and perfectly tan skin. He also had a habit of wearing tight suits that accented every muscle the man had. Kurt knew from the minute he stepped into his class room on the first day of classes that he marks were going to suffer. And it was only the first day of school.

Kurt walked into his classroom Monday morning rather early, he liked one-on-one time with Mr. Anderson. Not only was he super attractive but he was nice to and always seemed to care about his students lives. So Kurt took his seat in the front of the class and pulled out his notebook in preperation for class.

"Good Morning Kurt," said Mr. Anderson with a dashing smile.

"Morning Mr. Anderson!" said Kurt, he mentally slapped himself for sounding so excited.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" the teacher asked who was leaning back against his desk facing Kurt's while eating an apple.

"Nothing, just a good weekend," he replied more calm this time.

"Oh I see," replied Mr. Anderson.

"How was your weekend?" asked Kurt.

"It was alright, thanks for asking," he said but his tone dropped considerably as if he was trying to push back a horrid memory.

"Are you okay Mr. Anderson?" said Kurt concern lacing his tone.

"Yah, it's just my boyfriend and I broke up this weekend is all," he said bluntly. Not even questioning whether or not to let Kurt know he was gay. This brought tears to Kurt's eyes. He had never met another openly gay person in his life other than Rachel's Dads.

As if one cue some one passing by in the hall yelled "Awh look faggot Hummel is crying like a little girl!" followed by laughs. Kurt's hands flew to his face and a sob wracked through his body. Mr. Anderson got up and walked swiftly to the door and targeted the people who were harrassing his student.

"Karofsky!" he said while he blood was boiling.

"Yes Mr. Anderson?" Karofsky asked innocently.

"I'll be seeing you in detention after school for the next two weeks, is that understood?" he said.

"But why?" Karofsky replied obviously angry.

"That comment you directed towards Mr. Hummel was harassment, homophobic and bullying. All which aren't allowed in schools, so I will be seeing you in detention!" and with that he stormed back to his classroom closing the door behind him and pulling the curtain over the window on the door. He noticed Kurt was still crying at his seat so he paged principle Figgins and made a quick arrangement for a substitute to bring his class to the computer lab so he could help the poor boy.

Kurt was oblivious to all of it. He just sat curled up in a small ball at his desk. He was used to the name but coming from Karofsky sent him into a panic attack. Ever since he threatened his life Kurt was always anxious and nervous in school. Mr. Anderson walked over to his desk to grab his water, then he brought it over for Kurt.

"Here have some water okay, then we can talk," he said in a comforting tone. Kurt gladly accepted the water then set it back down on the desk and murmurmed a quick thank you. Mr. Anderson brought a chair from a nerby desk over to be next to Kurt's.

"Kurt, was that the first time he's ever assulted you?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No," Kurt said bluntly.

"What has he done to you?" Mr. Anderson's tone was laced with worry and concern for the poor innocent boy sitting in front of him who looked so broken.

"He-he pushes me into locker's and calls me names and stuff-" Kurt paused then with a reasurring look from Mr. Anderson he continued "he stole my first kiss and then he-" he couldn't finish the sentence because a violent round of sobs wracked through his body. Mr. Anderson engulfed him in a hug tears streaming down his own face.

Kurt felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He was pouring his heart out to his teacher whom he had known for a few weeks, and who probably didn't even care. So he left the safety he felt in Mr. Anderson's strong arms and started searching for his bag. Once he found it he started scramblimg to get up.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time" he said but before he could reach the doors Mr. Anderson blocked his way and captured him in another hug while petting his hair. Kurt's melted into his touch and let another fresh round of sobs take over his body.

"You are not wasting my time Kurt okay. I'm here for you," he said his cheeks also stained with tears because of the emotions he felt for the scared boy in front of him.

"We have to go to class..." Kurt said regretfully. In all honesty he would just like to stay embraced by Mr. Anderson.

"I got a supply and I'm your teacher all morning so you're excused, here-" he said handing the younger boy his water bottle again. "Drink this then we can talk a little bit more." While Kurt was drinking the water Mr. Anderson cleared his sheet music off the coach that sat against the side wall. He motioned for Kurt to join him.

Once they were both seated comfortably Mr. Anderson begain;

"Kurt, I know what you've been going through because I've been through it myself, I mean I'm only 23 so high school wasn't that long ago for me. I know how hateful people can be and I also no how unhelpful teacher's can be. But I'm not like other teachers okay? I'm going to help you get through this and we'll do it together. The biggest thing you need to remember is that you are not alone." Kurt nodded so the older man knew he was listening. Kurt just couldn't form words yet. He was getting sweaty from all the crying he did so he removed his sweater revealing toned, muscular flawless arms. Mr. Anderson's pants instantly got a little bit tighter so he crossed his legs and offered to take Kurt's coat and put it out of the way. While he was handing it over he noticed that Kurt's wrist was covered in cuts. Some looked faded and other's looked only days old.

"Kurt-" he began he grabbed the boys wrist and flipped it over so he could evaluate the cuts, some where rather deep and the other's were just slim shallow cuts. He found a practicularily large one that looked faded. "What was this one for?" he asked curiously.

"Um, after Karofsky, kissed me, he-he said that if I told anyone-that he would- that he would kill me."

"Oh my lord Kurt does anyone else know about this?" he asked.

"No, but please Mr. Anderson, please please please please please don't make me tell, please don't make me, please don't make me tell!" Kurt was crying again now and Mr. Anderson was holding him petting his hair.

"Kurt honey you can call me Blaine, and if you're not ready to tell people then I can't make you tell, but Kurt you have to know that things can't get better until you get help," Blaine was practically begging Kurt.

"I-I know but, he just. He's tried before, to you know...kill me, and if it wasn't for my friend Santana beating him up he would've suceeded and it was all because he overheard me saying I might tell Principle Figgins about the bullying."

"He-He tried to kill you Kurt? What did he do?" Blaine had a look of horror, pity, sadness, concern, anger and revenge in his eyes. Kurt didn't know whether to be touched or afraid of the look in Blaine's eyes. So Kurt decided to show im what Karofsky had done to his body. He lifted his t-shirt over his head to reveal his stomach, bruised and scratched with the word FAG written in scars over his chest.

Under different circumstances Blaine would have been rendered speechless at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him, and convieniently shirtless but this time all he could think about was the rage and anger building up in side in stomach. Then he felt the nausea and he ran to the trash can and hurled the contents of his stomach out. He was literally disgusted that some one, a human, could do that to such a sweet, caring boy. And all because he's gay.

Once Blaine was finished he walked back over to wear Kurt was sitting, he had tears in his eyes and his arms wrapped protectivley around his body. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and he flinched away.

"Don't touch me wouldn't want to make you even more disgusted and then you'd have to vomit again!" Kurt cried, he obviously misunderstood Blaine's reasons for vomitting. He sighed and walked over to where Kurt was now perched on a desk. He moved Kurt's hands away from his mid-section and traced out the scars and then moved his way to trace out Kurt's lightly defined abs he had gotten from dancing and being on the cheerios.

"Kurt, you are beautiful, stunning and breath-takingly gorgeous. I wasn't disgusted by you and that is most certainly not the reason I vomitted. I just don't understand how some one could ever hurt some one as beautiful as and talented as you, because Kurt you are beautiful inside and out."

"I'm going to fix you Kurt, I'll help you get better. I promise, you are not alone" he said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Ander- Blaine, thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so excited for wear this is going! I love teacher!Blaine and student!Kurt... **


	2. Broken

**Broken**

The next morning when Kurt woke up he was feeling a little bit better than he had the day before. If truth be told he had a huge crush on Mr. Anderson; but who wouldn't? He was stunning; his gorgeous hazel eyes, his soft lips and how Kurt could just imagine what kissing them would be like. But he scolded himself whenever the thought popped into his head. Mr. Anderson was a teacher; Kurt was just disappointed with his heart. It always seemed to fall for people he couldn't have.

But Kurt knew that being friends with Mr. Anderson would be the best he could get and he was willing to accept that; he was used to being disappointed anyway.

He got up that morning and got dressed in his tightest dark wash skinny jeans and a tight grey dress shirt with a white collar and cuffs with the top button undone and his red toms. He styled his hair in a perfect coif and then headed downstairs to grab a bagel before leaving for school.

He was running a bit early so when he got to the parking lot at school there were only a few cars. But Kurt only noticed one in particular; Mr. Anderson's dark blue Chrysler 300, he smiled to himself. Maybe they could talk for a bit before classes started; they didn't start for just over an hour anyway.

He got out of his black navigator and locked the doors. He grabbed his messenger bag from the back seat and started to make his way into the school. Before he could get very far he saw the all too familiar Neanderthal walking his way. The scars on his chest suddenly felt like they were on fire and he felt like his throat was closing up on itself. He tried keeping his head down and speeding past Karofsky and straight into the school but of course he had no such luck. Right when he was walking past him, he pushed him into the side of the school.

"Hey there butt boy! Where's your little boyfriend teacher now? How's he going to protect you now? What did I tell you last time you got in my way…because I specifically remember saying that if you told anyone I. Would. Kill. You. Or maybe if I'm lucky you'll do it for me…I mean who would miss you anyway?" " Karofsky snarled. Sobs full of fear and desperation spilled out of Kurt's mouth.

"Aw look is the little fairy princess crying, if only Santana had kept her trailer trash nose out of the situation you would be gone, and the world would be a better place!" he growled into Kurt's ear. Kurt's entire body seized, he felt like he was wearing clothes that were made of brick. He couldn't move; he was paralyzed with fear. Silent, pleading tears cascaded down his cheeks like a heavy water fall.

Karofsky had them pushed against the wall of McKinley high, with his knee resting on the wall in between Kurt's legs. His hulk-like arms were placed on either side of Kurt's head, clenched into fists.

Before Kurt could register what happened Karofsky brought his knee up swiftly and kneed Kurt right in the testicles. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground at his tormentor's feet. Karofsky kicked him in the stomach repeatedly before stopping. He looked down Kurt's body looking for somewhere else to hurt him, and then he got a horrible idea.

He lifted on of his huge feet that held up his easily 300 bound body and brought it down with as much force as he could muster onto Kurt's shin. The snap of his bone was loud enough for both Karofsky and Kurt to hear. Karofsky snickered and Kurt screeched in pain, his whales becoming louder and louder.

"That'll teach you for opening your mouth, if you say anything, to anyone, I will make sure I don't fail at killing you again!" he said in a menacing tone. It scared and scarred Kurt in many ways.

Suddenly Karofsky hear the door around the corner open and close his cue to leave. If Hummel knew what was good for him he wouldn't say a word about who attacked him. He kicked Kurt one more time in the stomach before running off in the opposite direction of where he heard the door open.

Kurt still lay on the ground, shaking with sobs. Some out of fear and others out of pure pain and agony, he knew Karofsky had broken his leg. He was positive about it. He wanted nothing more than for a hole in the earth to swallow him up.

Foot steps rounded the corner and Kurt could hear an audible gasp. He closed his eyes and hoped that the person would be kind enough to come and help him, or at least call 911. He knew the students here didn't care about him but from what he could evaluate about his physical state he was guessing that he looked pretty bad. But he didn't have to hope because in the next moment Mr. Anderson was on the ground by his side.

"Kurt, what the hell happened?" Mr. Anderson asked in a hurry, concern lacing his tone and fear trying to escape his lips. It would be a lie if Mr. Anderson told you he didn't have a slight crush on his student, and seeing him hurt and on the ground was not pleasant.

"Karofsky…" Kurt choked out. Rage boiled in Blaine's gut as soon as the name slipped from Kurt's tongue. If Kurt didn't look like he was in so much pain he would have already been half way to finding him and beating the living crap out of him.

"Okay honey, where does it hurt?" he asked instead.

"He-he kept kicking me- in the ribs…and he…. He stomped on my shin, I think it's broken!" Kurt cried, Blaine had momentarily distracted him from the throbbing pain all over his body, especially in his leg. Sobs wracked through his body as the pain kept getting increasingly worse.

"Okay, honey I need to take you to the hospital okay? Your leg looks broken so I'm going to carry you," he rushed out. He put one arm under Kurt's knees and the other on the small of his back before lifting him up and making the short way over to his car. His fingers were shaky as he shoved his key in the ignition and started the short drive to the hospital.

"Kurt, can you tell me what happened with Dave before I found you? I need to be able to tell Figgins' so he can call the police and have them come get him, but I need to know what happened first!" Mr. Anderson said frantically trying to keep calm for his student and crush.

"I can't tell you! He said he'd he succeed in killing me next time if I told anyone and he' already tried twice! I can't risk it!" Kurt sobbed harder. He clenched their intertwined hands that rested on the center consul of Mr. Anderson's car.

Mr. Anderson's heart broke for the boy who was so scared for his life when he really shouldn't have a reason too. He was a teenage boy! He should be at school chatting with his friends before going to classes, then later that night he should be going to see a movie or to a party since it was Friday! But instead he was sitting in his teacher's car on his way to the hospital, with serious injuries. It shouldn't be like that…but it was.

"I'm going to take care of you now Kurt, he won't hurt you! I'll make sure he goes to jail for this! You don't have to worry about him but I need you to tell me what happened!" Mr. Anderson said hurriedly through his anger. He felt the rage and anger building in his chest but it was all dulled out by a numb feeling.

"He found me on the way into school this morning, told me-" he winced as they hit a bump and his leg jolted. "He told me that I should have listened to him when he said not to say anything to anybody or he'll kill me. I guess he out that I told you what he did yesterday when we were in your classroom. He said that he'd get me again when nobody was around, and that I should kill myself because no one would miss me. Then he stomped on my leg and heard you coming so he left me there" Kurt rushed the second half of his explanation out. He was in loads of pain and couldn't bring himself to go into a further explanation.

"Oh my god Kurt! You have to know what he said wasn't true honey! There are people who love you and would miss you like crazy if you weren't here, you are so much better than him" Mr. Anderson pleaded. "Are you parents home?" he asked.

"No, they are in Washington my Dad's the senator of Ohio. You don't need to call him though I just need to be dropped off at the hospital then I'll be fine. He has heart problems so I don't want to worry him over the phone. He'll freak out if it's anyone else but me or Finn who calls" Kurt explained. Truth was he was terrified of hospitals and really wanted his Dad at the moment, but he wasn't going to ask Mr. Anderson to waste his whole day waiting in the hospital with him.

"Don't be silly honey, I'll stay with you until your parents get back- you shouldn't be alone right now. And after we get you checked out you can call your Dad and I'll explain everything to him. And I'm just going to call Figgins' and tell him to get a sub for my classes because I'm with an injured student, and at the same time I'll tell him to call the police on Karofsky. I can ask him to tell Finn to and he can come to the hospital with us"

_Wow, ignorance really is bliss _they both thought. They both liked each other a lot, and were going to get to spend the whole day together. They both just wished it wasn't going to be at the hospital.

* * *

AHHH! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes (;


	3. Of hospital visits and phone calls

After another few minutes of driving, Kurt and Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Lima Memorial Hospital. Blaine parked the car and walked around to Kurt's side to help him into the hospital. He opened the door;

"Okay, I'm just going to lift you out like how I put you in alright?" he said.

"I can walk" Kurt tried to protest, but that plan failed miserably when he couldn't even stand up. Blaine watched with a half amused look on his face.

"Fine" Kurt admitted

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me?" Kurt joked. He then winced because of the pain radiating from all ends of his body.

"Oh right" Blaine said. He put one arm under Kurt's knees and the other on the small of his back and lifted him out of the car. He kicked the door shut and started walking over to the emergency room doors with Kurt still in his arms.

"Thank you" Kurt murmured quietly against Blaine's shoulder, his arms were wrapped around his teacher's neck and his head rested against Blaine's shoulder.

"It's absolutely no problem Kurt, can you tell me what hurts to I can tell the triage nurse when we get there?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Everywhere hurts." he whined, the pain was starting to settle in. The level and intensity of it started to increase drastically.

"Okay, I'm sorry it was a stupid question." Blaine apologized. Blaine walked in silence for the rest of the way letting Kurt rest before the hell that was sure to come as soon as they got into the hospital.

Sure enough, as soon as they got into the hospital, they were trampled with nurses who noticed Kurt's poor condition and came to help. Kurt simply whimpered and buried his face further into Blaine's shoulder. Along with the beating that Karofsky had given him, he'd also received a headache, and a mighty strong one at that.

"Okay that's enough!" Blaine said annoyed.

"I need one nurse to come and bring help him. I'm his teacher; 20 minutes ago I was walking out to get some things in my car and Mr. Hummel here was lying on the ground crying in pain. He was beaten up really bad by a known bully. He broke his leg and I'm pretty sure he has some broken ribs as well. Just please, help him" Blaine begged.

"Okay we're going to need to contact a family member" the nurse informed them. Kurt shot a worried look and Blaine but Blaine was already explaining the situation to the nurse. She okayed him to call Burt, and she said to do so while they took Kurt back for x-rays. After that, the doctors would have to see if Kurt needed surgery on his legs or ribs.

Reluctantly, Blaine let them take Kurt in, but not before grabbing his cell phone so he could make the calls. The first person on the list of phone calls that were needed to be made was Burt Hummel; Kurt's father. Blaine scrolled through Kurt's contacts until he found 'Dad'. He pressed talk and the ringing becase. It rang exactly three times before a burly sounding man came through on the other end.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" the burly man, Burt, asked.

"Actually Mr. Hummel my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a teacher at McKinley, Kurt's a little banged up right now" Blaine said cautiously.

"What do you mean banged up? Where's my son?" Asked an infuriated Burt.

"Okay sir, Kurt told me about your heart condition so please calm down. Kurt is alive and alright but David Karofsky attacked him in the parking lot. He broke Kurt's leg and possibly a few ribs; he's beaten up pretty badly. I found Kurt this morning on my way to get something out of my car. Karofsky was already gone, but Kurt knows it was him. I drove Kurt straight to the hospital and now they've just taken him in for x-rays and an examination. Now Kurt told me you are in Washington at the moment, so I'm going to stay with him as long as you need me to." Blaine rushed out not wanting to keep the man waiting.

"My wife just checked and the earliest flight back to Ohio isn't until seven tonight, do you think you can stay with him that long?" Burt asked. He sounded numb.

"Of course I can stay, as soon as I get off the phone with you I'm going to call Principal Figgins' and the police. David will be in authority's hands by the end of the day. Kurt also asked me to call Finn for him. I can still do that if you would like." Blaine replied whole heartedly.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson, you have no idea how much this means to us, we'll see you tonight. Protect my son." he said, and then the line went dead. Burt's last words echoed in his head. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for the unfairness of it all. Kurt was an excellent person who never deserved to be beaten up at all, let alone as badly as he was.

Now, Blaine had a job too do. He called Finn and explained the whole situation to him, and Finn promised he would be down at the hospital as soon as the school day was done. Then he called Figgins'.

"Hello?" the Indian man answered.

"Listen up Figgins' this is Mr. Anderson calling. I'm with student Kurt Hummel right now at the Lima Memorial hospital. This morning, approximately 45 minutes ago, Kurt was attacked by known bully David Karofsky. Kurt has a broken leg and lots of other injuries that we're waiting to hear the status of. Kurt was conscious the entire time and clearly remembers that it was Mr. Karofsky. I suggest you call the police right now and have him arrested before Finn or I gets a hold of him and does something much worse" he spat out.

"I'll get right on that Mr. Anderson. Keep us posted on Kurt's status and there will be an officer coming down later today to question Mr. Hummel. Dave will be removed from the school immediately.

"Thank you" Mr. Anderson spat before hanging up. Now all he had to do was wait for a nurse to come and bring him to Kurt to see if he was alright. All there was to do was wait.

A/N: Sorry about that cliff hanger ;) My amazing beta is loquaciouslauryn and she is amazing so you should check out her writing! Please leave a review telling me what you're thinking about this story, I'm kind of on the fence about it so let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-WRITTEN!**

Yes, I've re-written the first 3 chapters of this story and posted them under a different title called 'Teaching the Teacher'. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I would love you so much if you'd check it out, I'm a lot more proud of this re-write and you can expect an update super shortly!

Love,

Hummel-Anderson


End file.
